Aquella partida contra el Mal
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: [One shot. Reto Story Weavers] En Cabeza de Puerco nada es seguro. ¿Lo sabrá Hagrid mientras acepta copa tras copa de ese misterioso encapuchado? ¿Lo averiguará Mundungus Fletcher?


Disclaimer: En cuanto lo leáis, descubriréis que no soy Rowling. u.u

Aquí está mi reto. Fue fácil encontrar la idea, pero desarrollarla se me ha hecho cuesta arriba… Aún hay que perfeccionarlo, pero de momento ahí queda eso. Espero que lo disfrutéis, me ha encantado hacerlo. Las bases son estas:

Personaje principal: **Hagrid**

Personaje secundario: **Mundungus Fletcher**

Palabras: amargura; traición;bastante; pajizo; introdujo.

Refrán: Placer no comunicado, no es placer. _Manifiesta que la felicidad y la buena fortuna se hacen más intensas cuando se comparten con alguien. Así también lo piensa Calisto cuando, en un pasaje de La Celestina, comparte con Sempronio la alegría de concertar una cita con Melibea._

Aquella partida contra el Mal

Una noche más y como tantas otras maravillosas y repetitivas yo, Mundungus Fletcher, especulador de oficio, estuve en Cabeza de Puerco. Siempre se puede hacer negocio hasta con lo que uno ve. Y yo no tengo grandes cualidades, pero sí sé poner a la fortuna de mi lado y soy hábil en el arte de la audición y en triquiñuelas varias. Como aquella noche en que no tenía nada mejor que jugar a las cartas con varios borrachos. Es por eso que yo también tengo fama de ello, y de tramposo, pero mientras en esa ocasión tuviera varios ases en recónditos recovecos de mi desgastado abrigo no podía decir lo contrario.

Una sombra cubrió la escasa luz de luna que entraba por los oscurecidos cristales y una descomunal figura invadió la única sala, que se hizo aún más pequeña y que ya de por sí era demasiado. Aun escondido en su abrigo de piel de topo sólo podía tratarse de uno. Sus pies enormes como cubas levantaron el suelo **_pajizo_** y lleno de mugre milenaria que provocaba tanto olor a cabra y se sentó en una mesa al lado de la mía con una buena jarra de alcohol en la mano con algo de fuerza y retumbamos todos sobre los asientos.

Pasó su tiempo, sólo recuerdo que gané bastantes galeones, yo ya estaba algo beodo y entre eso y mis ojos entrecerrados de ido que debía mostrar en el juego aunque de mucho no sirva porque a mis alturas no engaño sino a los incautos. Qué decía, Hagrid ya no estaba solo y la cosa es que di la impresión de evadirme en su conversación mientras por el rabillo veía a Warty Harris meterme la reina de corazones cerca del as de picas. Gano mucho más de lo que después comparto con él, pero no puede ser considerado **_traición_** porque no es uno diferente a como se es con él.

-Un trabajo duro el de guardabosques, sí señor. Pero puedo bien con él, Albus Dumbledore confía en mí para muchas más tareas: desde guiar a los estudiantes cuando llegan hasta vigilar los animales del bosque y la escuela…

-Entiendo.- respondió su interlocutor, una larga figura requetebién embozada en una gran capa y capucha. Parecía siniestro, pero sin ir más lejos allí estaba yo con dos parecidos. Hay gente muy rara en Cabeza de Puerco, pero interesante para los negocios.- Pide más copas a la salud y la confianza de Albus Dumbledore.

Hagrid no podía negarse a ello de ninguna manera, a pesar de estar algo cogido ya por las agradables esencias de la bebida, elevó la mano que se chocó contra el techo, gritó y el huraño dueño del tugurio no tardó en servir más jarras enmohecidas sin añadir nada. Volví a mi juego con **_amargura_**. Conocía a Hagrid y entre otras cosas estaban emborrachándolo con una facilidad pasmosa.

-¿Y de qué animales te ocupas?

-Bueno, como digo, hago de todo. ¿Ha oído hablar de los thestrals? Esas bestias de la muerte que ven…- explicó él con algún esfuerzo verbal.- ¿sí? Pues ésas las cuido yo como porcelana. Además, tengo una buena relación, pero no se equivoque el tipo de relación…- se tambaleó levemente. Y eso que todavía quedaba un buen trecho hasta que su lengua perdiera la razón.- los centauros del bosque y crié una araña gigante...

-¡Dung!. ¿Vas?- me preguntó mi compadre Harris, era mi turno. Mientras elevaba la apuesta y prendía uno de mis puros, no podía menos de pensar que Hagrid ya estaba perdiendo el juicio. ¡Arañas gigantes! Meneé la cabeza.

A los dos turnos perdí esa partida para dar espacio a mis adversarios y pasé de nuevo a la conversación de Hagrid, atraído por un grito ahogado de éste.

-Esto puede ser aún más interesante¿quiere jugarlo a las cartas?- proponía el misterioso embozado.

-¡Yo por ese huevo soy capaz de jugar media vida!- aseguró el gran hombre con ímpetu. Su compañero **_introdujo_** la mano en su capa y extrajo una baraja inglesa que dejaba mucho que desear por su pésimo estado. Repartieron, pero a Hagrid se le cerraban los ojos, de tanto en tanto bizqueaba y no creo que supiera el juego que hacía. Me pareció un contrincante ideal y más que volando me hubiera hecho partícipe de la timba, pero volví espiritualmente a mi mesa y agarré las cartas que me correspondían.

-Ánimo no te falta, querido amigo.- comentó el otro.- Pero¿será suficiente para encargarse de él? No quiero dejárselo a cualquiera y no es como una de sus arañas gigantes…

-¡Aragog! Yo la quería mucho¿sabe? Pero tuvo que huir…- Hagrid comenzó a lloriquear con graves acentos de borracho. Yo calculaba que dos copas más y no reconocería ni a su propia madre.- Y mi pequeño Fluffy, después de él un dragón no puede ser más difícil.

Para ser desvaríos, Hagrid tenía demasiada imaginación. En Cabeza de Puerco nada puede sorprenderte, más aún cuando llevas en el antro tanto como yo, pero nunca había oído nada igual. Como no te puedes fiar de nadie, realmente me extrañaba la tranquilidad del traficante cuando mismamente al lado podía haber algún auror en busca de algo que hacer. De hecho, tras esta revelación el dueño del bar trajo otras cuatro jarras más y el sentido de Hagrid estaba perdido.

-¿Fluffy?. ¿Es alguna de tus otras bestias?- inquirió con mucho interés. Hagrid elevó la vista y sus gemidos se apagaron.

-Ya lo creo: es mi cancerbero, ya tiene cuatro años y está criado de lo mejor que dan de mí mis ganas de hacer…- Hagrid dio con la cabeza en la mesa con fuerza. Sirvió para que yo volviera a mis cosas, nuestro juego se estaba terminando.

Yo siempre he dicho que a la hora de pasarse la ley por las narices, hay que conocer antes la trampa que tenga que te libre del problema. O la rapidez con que se te puede inculpar de algo, para ser aún más veloz. Por lo que, puesto esto como verdad del fanfarrón, no entendía el modusoperandi del encapuchado: allí, jugando a las cartas con un huevo de dragón (bien clasificado como Bienes No Comerciales de clase A, como yo perfectamente sé) y un hombre ya completamente ebrio y lo **_bastante_** como para no recordar nada al salir el sol, que no paraba de hablar en una voz muy inadecuada a las circunstancias.

Comprendía por qué aquel extraño hombre deseaba irse de allí como parecía, pero no porqué sin embargo no se iba. Yo no entendía qué podía saber Hagrid que valiera la pena hacerle polvo el hígado de esa forma. ¡Y le estaba regalando…! Increíble. Nadie da un sikcle por veinte knuts, así que sin duda Hagrid era repentinamente interesante.

-Un cancerbero…. un gran reto. ¿Has sido capaz de domesticar a uno?- preguntó con un marcado acento incrédulo a Hagrid.

-¡Pues claro! Mira, te gano aquí.- hipó y se llevó a la mano otro sorbo que con torpeza se le quedó todo en la negra barba. Antes posó sus cartas sobre la mesa: sólo había robado del mazo una vez y no había soltado ninguna carta.- ¡El huevo es mío! –lanzó una manotazo al aire que al punto estuvo de volarme la cabeza, mis compañeros recogían pero yo aún no pensaba en moverme.

Con un gesto indiqué a Harris que saliera y él vio que yo estaba con la oreja puesta en alguna conversación que no necesariamente tenía por qué ser la que era. Ya he dado a entender que en mi oficio soy de los mejores. Deslicé mi dinero por la mesa hasta el fondo de mi abrigo mientras seguía oyendo al guardabosques; cuando volví a mirar supe que ya tenía el huevo, dentro de su enorme y conocido abrigo había crecido un nuevo bulto. No debía quedar mucho de conversación, deduje.

-Lo que pasa contigo es no sé de dónde salió ese huevo… pero yo lo cuido como Fluffy.- añadía con un deje infantil y entrecortado. Él mismo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba diciendo.- Con él me fue muy bien, -hipó, y a continuación escupió en la mesa mirando como podía al que tenía enfrente:- ¿vale?

-¿Cuál fue tu secreto, amigo Hagrid?- la calma del otro me pasmaba. El conjunto de olores que debía salir de su boca hubiera sido capaz de asesinar, estaba tan borracho, incluso para sufrir un tuteo de marcada inferioridad, que sería imposible sacar nada de él, pero no se inmutaba.

-Sí, decía yo que merecías que te lo dijera para criar bien a tu Fluffy. Yo al mío le tocaba una nana para dormir y ya… -hizo que roncaba y cerró los ojos. Pero yo sentí como si se hubiera dormido de verdad. Por primera vez, el sujeto dejó de estar tieso como un palo de escoba y se inclinó hacia él, era tan largo que alcanzaba hasta rozando los pelos enhiestos de sus barbas. Hagrid contra mi pronóstico entreabrió de nuevo los ojos.

-Creo que ha sido lo justo para no acordarte de nada mañana.

-Yo te diré una cosa, amigo, decía mi padre: algo de un placer… hay que decirlo para que yo lo disfrute bien, pero bien…

_Placer no comunicado, no es placer_; eso lo sabía yo de mis ganancias. Hagrid se quedó dormido y el otro hombre desapareció. La Navidad ya había pasado y sin embargo todavía se podía creer en que apareciera un extraño con el regalo de tus sueños. No obstante, placer no comunicado no podía ser tal, y yo me preguntaba si al despertar aquel gran hombre sería tan insensato como para hacerle saber a alguien que su Santa Claus vestía una capucha negra como la de la Muerte.

Después me salí con Harris fuera del local y me apliqué el consejo del ebrio, prefiero otros placeres en la vida que verme envuelto en huevos de dragones.

FIN

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo ;)

¡Atenta a vuestros reviews!

RL-P

11 de Julio


End file.
